SELAMANYA BERSAMA
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] / Kumpulan drabbles duo Matsuoka. Kisah mereka yang rumit namun berakhir manis. /Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Rin Matsouka X Gou Matsuoka **_**Slight**_** Makoto Tachibana X Gou Matsuoka**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Kyoto Animation**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan drabbles duo Matsuoka—Rin dan Gou. Kisah mereka yang rumit namun berakhir manis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMA SELAMANYA**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**(-1-)**

Gou tak pernah menyangka bahwa semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya akan berakhir dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kemarin canda tawa masih menghiasi harinya. Namun kini semua berubah dalam sekejap saja. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukkan Sang Kakak—Rin. Memeluk erat lelaki berambut ungu kemerahan itu, tak peduli deras air hujan yang membasahi.

Kedua Matsuoka kecil tetap berdiri di tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orangtua mereka. Berusaha tegar menerima takdir yang Tuhan goreskan meski pada nyatanya yang mampu bersikap seperti itu hanyalah Rin saja. Sedangkan Gou terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Menangis terisak dalam balutan tubuh Sang Kakak yang terlihat lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Gou!" Ujar Rin mencoba menenangkan. Membelai lembut surai Gou tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari dua gundukkan tanah merah bertabur bunga-bunga yang masih segar. "_Onii-chan_ bersamamu." Dan pelukkannya pun mengerat. Ikut menangis bersama Sang Adik. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakkan. Tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa pertahanan yang ia bangun pada akhirnya telah hancur.

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

**(-2-)**

"_Onii-chan_ …" Suara Gou terdengar serak. Mengucek kedua matanya yang sembab dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin menolehkan kepala pada sosok gadis kecil berpiyama _teddy bear_ yang sama seperti miliknya. Hanya berbeda warna saja. Piyama Gou berwarna merah muda, sedangkan piyamanya berwarna ungu tua.

"Apa yang sedang _Onii-chan_ lakukan?" Gou berjalan mendekati Rin yang saat ini tengah duduk di balkon kamar mereka. Kembali memandang ke atas langit yang sejak tadi menjadi atensinya.

"_Onii-chan_ sedang menikmati keindahan malam." Jawab Rin sekenanya.

"Apanya yang indah dari langit gelap tanpa bintang seperti itu?" Tanya Gou polos. Matanya mengerjap ikut memandangi langit. Mencoba mencari tahu sisi keindahan yang dimaksud oleh Rin.

"Kau masih kecil. Tak akan mengerti." Tukas Rin ringan. Tak sadar bahwa dirinya pun masih kecil sama seperti Gou. Usia mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun saja. Rin berusia 6 tahun dan Gou berusia 5 tahun. Itu tak berarti apa-apa bukan? Nyatanya mereka masihlah anak-anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan binaan orang dewasa.

"Huft, _Onii-chan_ juga kan masih kecil." Dengus Gou sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Menggemaskan.

Rin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mengacak rambut Gou kasar, tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik kita kembali tidur." Ayo!" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang segera diterima baik oleh Gou disertai anggukkan dan senyuman manisnya.

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

**(-3-)**

"_Onii-chan_ …" Gou berhambur ke dalam pelukkan Rin untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari ini. Ia menangis terisak. Memeluk erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan walau untuk sesaat.

"Ssssttt! Jangan menangis, Gou!" Rin membisikkan kata-kata penenang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Sang Adik jika tengah bersedih. Namun kata terakhir yang akan diucapkan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. "_Onii-chan_ janji akan segera kembali. Tunggulah saja!"

Berat memang meninggalkan Gou sendirian di Jepang. Tanpa sanak saudara ataupun keluarga. Dan kini Rin harus pergi ke Australia demi meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang atlit renang internasional. Belajar disana agar bakat yang ia miliki semakin jauh berkembang. Lagipula kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali bukan? Jika Rin tak mengambil beasiswa ini, maka ia akan sangat menyesalinya di kemudian hari.

Hidup adalah pilihan. Dan ia telah mengambil sebuah pilihan, yaitu mimpinya. Meninggalkan Gou untuk sementara waktu sepertinya tak apa-apa. Tak akan lama. Hanya sampai ia sukses meraih mimpinya. Ya, ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Janji?" Gou masih terisak. Melepas pelukkan kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Rin.

"Hm. Janji." Rin menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Gou. Pertanda bahwa ia berjanji akan segera kembali ke sisinya. Sebuah janji yang terukir oleh Matsuoka bersaudara yang disaksikan langit biru cerah beserta burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan diatasnya.

Akankah janji mereka terpenuhi?

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

**(-4-)**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

**BRUKK**

"Awww … _Ittai_!" Gou meringis merasakan sakit di pantatnya yang baru saja mencium tanah keras karena tabrakkan tak sengaja dengan seseorang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Suara berat seorang lelaki dewasa menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Perlahan Gou mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sosok menjulang tinggi yang tengah mengulurkan sebelah tangan kearahnya. Tersenyum manis dan ramah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Gou terbata. Merasa malu karena sempat terdiam beberapa saat mengagumi paras tampan lelaki itu.

Surai hijau tuanya terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari. Senyumannya menawan. Kulitnya berwarna coklat kekuningan. Tubuhnya tegap, kekar, dan sangat tinggi. Hidung mancung dan rahangnya tegas. Sangat tampan.

'_Apakah ia seorang model atau aktor?'_ Pikir Gou.

"Kau terluka? Apa kau tak bisa berdiri?" Tanya lelaki itu syarat akan kekhawatiran. Tercetak jelas di wajah serta tatapannya.

"A-ah, a-aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh!" Gou menjawab cepat. Segera meraih uluran tangan lelaki itu agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Syukurlah." Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu tadi." Gou membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya. Ia akui memang disini dirinya yang salah karena berjalan dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Tak fokus.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku juga salah kok." Ujar lelaki itu. "Namaku Makoto Tachibana. Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Namaku Gou Matsuoka."

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

**(-5-)**

Sejak pertemuan tak terduga itu, Gou dan Makoto menjadi dekat. Bahkan mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka berada dalam satu lingkungan tenpat tinggal yang sama, satu sekolah pula. Gou berada satu tahun di bawah Makoto. Bisa dikatakan mereka merupakan junior dan senior. Namun meski begitu hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasa layaknya teman sebaya. Tak ada pembatas ataupun penghalang.

Setiap hari mereka selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apalagi kini Gou menjabat sebagai manajer klub renang di sekolah. Dan Makoto pun tergabung di dalam klub renang tersebut. Menjabat sebagai ketua klub yang menaungi beberapa anggota.

Kini mereka tengah bersiap untuk mengikuti pertandingan renang tingkat nasional. Pertandingan renang antar SMA yang diadakan satu tahun sekali. Makoto dan teman-teman terlihat gugup melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ini merupakan pertandingan pertama mereka. Jadi tak heran jika mereka merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Semangat kalian semua! Aku yakin kalian akan menang." Di tengah kegugupan yang melanda, suara ceria Gou terdengar begitu keras dari bangku penonton. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda pemberi semangat pada teman-temannya disana. Tak mempedulikan perhatian orang-orang yang menatap aneh dan geli karena sikapnya itu.

Namun ada satu tatapan yang berbeda dari banyaknya orang disana. Sebuah tatapan penuh arti. Terkejut, rindu, dan sedih. Sepasang manik ungunya memperhatikan Gou tanpa jemu. Setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Ternyata kau tak berubah." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ia tengah tersenyum saat ini. "Hanya akulah yang mengalami banyak perubahan." Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Mencoba untuk membuat FF pair kesukaanku di fandom ini. Yaitu Gou X Rin.**

**Aku suka mereka. Sangat suka. Adakah yang menyukai mereka juga disini? :-)**

**FF ini hanya berisi drabble-drabble kisah mereka yang akan kubagi menjadi dua atau tiga part saja.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
